Birthday Proposal
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe gets a special birthday surprise from Roger.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Mr. Stapleman, and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Birthday Proposal**

One morning, Chloe Calls got out of bed looking forward to celebrating her 20th birthday. She even wondered what her boyfriend, Roger Stapleman, had planned for her.

Chloe put on her bathrobe and got her shower supplies. On the way to the shower, she came across Mikey.

"Happy birthday, Chloe."

"Thanks, Mikey."

"I'm going to make Belgium waffles so you can come down when you're ready."

"I will."

Chloe headed for the bathroom, went inside, and locked the door. Mikey went downstairs and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Donny woke up and got out of bed. He glanced at the clock and saw that he was due to meet Roger in a couple hours.

Donny wondered what Roger wanted and why he wasn't planning to see Chloe until later that evening. A few seconds later, he decided he would find out once he got to Roger's place.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Donny opened it and let Leo in.

"Are you doing anything for Chloe's birthday?" Leo asked.

"I'm meeting Roger in a couple hours," Donny replied. "I'll find out why when I see him."

"Maybe he wants to get a special surprise for Chloe and needs help. Since you're Chloe's best friend, Roger felt that you would be helpful in finding something."

"That makes sense."

"We should head downstairs for breakfast."

"Good thinking."

Leo and Donny left the room and came across Raph and Chloe. The 4 of them headed downstairs.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were chatting while eating breakfast. They were eating homemade Belgium waffles with butter and syrup.

"I'm really looking forward to having Mr. Stapleman and Roger come to my birthday party," Chloe said.

"Chloe, I need to run a few errands before the party," Donny said.

"Not a problem," Chloe said.

"I'll be back in time for the party," Donny promised.

Chloe and the turtles finished breakfast several minutes later. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

At Roger's house, Donny was surprised with what he just heard. He thought that Roger needed help with selecting a birthday present for Chloe.

"You sure about this?" Donny asked.

"I'm sure but I don't know what kind of ring she would want," Roger replied.

"Why don't we take a look at the jewelry store?"

"That's a great idea."

Donny and Roger left the apartment and got into Roger's car. They arrived at the jewelry store ten minutes later, entered the store, and headed for the engagement ring section.

Donny immediately spotted a ring he knew Chloe would love. It was a amethyst solitaire ring.

"I believe Chloe will love this ring," Donny said, pointing the amethyst solitaire ring out to Roger.

"In that case, I'll buy it," Roger said. Just then an employee came over.

"May I help you?" the employee asked.

"I'd like to buy the amethyst solitaire ring, please," Roger said.

"Certainly," the employee said.

The employee took the ring out of the case and put it in the box. Roger paid for the ring and the employee put the box in a bag and handed it to Roger.

"Thanks," Roger said.

"Thank you and have a nice day," the employee said and then Donny and Roger left the store.

* * *

The turtles, Chloe, Roger, and Mr. Stapleman were celebrating Chloe's birthday. Chloe had just opened her present from the turtles which happened to be a CD-rom that had various puzzle games on it.

Chloe thanked the turtles for the gift and put in on the table. Just then, Mr. Stapleman handed Chloe a small box which she opened and inside was a name tag with her name on it with the words "Assistant Manager" underneath it.

"I'll start training you on Monday," Mr. Stapleman said.

"I'll look forward to it," Chloe said with a smile.

Just then, Roger went over to Chloe and got down on one knee. He opened the box and inside was an amethyst solitaire ring.

"Chloe Caitlin Calls, will you marry me?" Roger asked.

"Yes, Roger Fredrick Stapleman, I will marry you," Chloe replied.

Roger put the ring on Chloe's finger. Then the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips.

The End


End file.
